


共犯

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 清水向存档。李涛琳死后的回村if下，小学同学兄弟情的发展方向。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	共犯

在神无毗桥死掉的宇智波带土回村子了，顶头乱蓬蓬的长发，套件破破烂的袍子，赤着脚，好似三年没洗过澡。

还有被白色滑腻物质替换了的半边身体。

那时卡卡西正好在村子外执行任务，带土回村这件事也不是什么值得启动通信部联络所有外派忍者的大事，所以直到卡卡西完成任务回到了村子，才从正在村口叼着根棍游荡的不知火玄间那里得知了小学同学死而复生了的天大喜讯。

卡卡西听后直奔木叶病院，带土在病床前陪伴只有漩涡玖辛奈一人，毕竟带土这家伙全家死光，也不是什么被族里重视的精英忍者。玖辛奈正握着带土的手跟带土吵架，跑了一路的卡卡西扒着门槛喘着粗气，隔着整间病房跟小学同学相顾无言。

玖辛奈见状后自觉把时间留给自己丈夫仅剩的两位弟子，起身关门动作一气呵成。

旗木卡卡西曾站在慰灵碑前无数次的设想，自己再跟带土见面时要跟那抛下自己早早死去的家伙说些什么，无非就是抱歉对不起跟谢谢你，当然，这些设想的前提条件都是自己归天之后再与带土相见。此时当老天真正听进了卡卡西心底的愿望，活生生的宇智波带土站在了活生生的旗木卡卡西跟前，他却只能站在带土面前喉咙发紧嗓子发干头脑发晕，声带摩擦着启动了无数次却吐不出一个字。

“带土…琳她……”卡卡西费了半天劲，终于摩擦着嗓子挤出来几个字。

对于旗木卡卡西而言，问候想念失而复得的喜悦都可以迟到，唯有野原琳的死他必须第一个亲口向带土交代。可事到如今身体的保护机制却阻碍着他，剩下的残酷事实留在他的喉咙里，无论卡卡西怎么努力也只不过是空张着口发不出任何声音。

“我知道了卡卡西。”带土说道，他的嗓子像是被沙砾磨过一样糙得慌，“不是你的错……”

不，带土，是我的错，是我用雷切洞穿了琳的胸口，是我杀死了琳。卡卡西在心里这样想着，想说的话却由喉间向上窜进鼻腔化为了一股酸意呛着他的眼睛。

我是个懦夫，卡卡西想，一个连真相都不敢说出的、彻头彻尾的懦夫。

他有些恹恹地跟带土道了别，说自己刚出完任务，过两日再来看望带土。

卡卡西低着头，用袖子擦了擦眼睛，掩饰的很好，但带土还是看到了卡卡西右眼眶里残存的细小水珠和左眼被洇湿的小片布料。

带土被留在医院观察，配合研究院对于白绝体的调查和研究，玖辛奈来帮他剪掉了一头乱糟糟的头发，还顺便捎来了卡卡西带给带土的回归礼物，一个新风镜。

有点小了，带土戴在头上比量着尺寸，风镜带子有点勒头，那家伙还按照自己三年前的尺寸买的。

带土的身体机能一切正常，他早就过了那段辛苦的复建期，如今留在医院不过是配合科学部的工作罢了。

反倒是旗木卡卡西，自带土回来的第二天就大病了一场，先前与带土约定的过两日竟是生生过去了半个多月。

于村子而言，忍者不过是村子战力的基本单位，多一个宇智波带土跟少一个宇智波带土并没有显著区别，毕竟纸片人破不了次元壁，宇智波带土无法屠杀火影宇宙，木叶高层也不知道宇智波带土在外创业的平行世界曾遭受过多么大的创伤。

宇智波带土重新回归忍者身份的日子也是过得按部就班一片平静。他通过了考核，穿上了绿马甲，成为了一名普通的木叶上忍，跟退出了暗部的旗木卡卡西一起出出任务，毕竟写轮眼成对出现时威力更大。闲时就跟同期们一起在村头的甘栗屋和烤肉Q侃侃大山吹吹水，日子一晃过得也快。

至于带土跟卡卡西的关系，俩人对外一直宣称谁跟那家伙是朋友，跟十一二岁时一模一样的说辞。但黑发忍者正大口嚼着的秋刀鱼和白发忍者筷子尖上的红豆糕让各位同期对这种口是心非的说法完全不相信。

不过从某种意义上讲，俩人的确没有说谎，那就是他跟旗木卡卡西确实不是朋友，因为没有哪对朋友会像他俩一样干那种事情。

宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西的胡搞瞎搞始于狂乱敏感的青春期。那时候俩人最多也只敢在挤在卡卡西的单人床上互相撸一炮，就算夜色已深也依旧拉紧窗帘闭上灯，连情动时的呻吟都被克制在喉咙里。带土不记得是谁先动得手，也不清楚能否将这一切简单地归咎于一句荷尔蒙作乱。但脑子里的那些记忆是真的，蜷缩在他身旁睡过去的卡卡西也是真的。

宇智波带土在脑子里搜掠着词想要形容他跟旗木卡卡西之间的关系，毕竟他没听说过会有在夜里做爱做到凌晨两点半的朋友，也没见过不敢当众亲吻牵手的恋人。

带土想来想去也找不到比共犯更合适的词了。

他跟旗木卡卡西是共犯，他们深知彼此最深处的秘密，阴暗的、见不得光的秘密。在同期和别人面前勾肩搭背的哥俩好模样不过是展现给外人的最虚伪的伪装，旗木卡卡西知道宇智波带土只不过是在模仿着小时候的模样去当那个乐于助人的模范上忍，宇智波带土也知道耷拉着眼皮没精打采的旗木卡卡西从来都不像是他表现出来的无所谓。

但两人不会心平气和地坐下来谈心喝茶做话疗，就像是再次相逢后带土阻止了卡卡西将那件事继续说下去，而旗木卡卡西也不会再有勇气亲自面对着带土去描述事情的经过。

琳的死亡是一道愈合了的伤口，看上去与正常肌肤无异。但是带土跟卡卡西都知道只需用指甲在那处轻轻一划，愈合了的伤口就会重新变得鲜血淋漓。

没人想去触碰那道脆弱的伤口。可能伤口就会是这样，让人年近三十依旧会对十二三岁时的往事讳莫如深。

所以性是唯一合理的宣泄出口，或是说唯一的舒缓途径。在两人赤裸相对的最原始的状态下，所有秘密暴露出来都会变得有情可原。宇智波带土不用再掩饰自己在宇智波斑和月之眼影响下的近乎出格的偏执，不用再掩饰自己对于唯一存活的伙伴那种近乎癫狂的占有欲和控制欲。他想掌控他的快感，甚至生死。毕竟只有握在手里的东西才会让带土切身地感受到真实。而旗木卡卡西也不需要通过在任务中刻意伤害自己去追求那些虚无缥缈的惩罚，毕竟只有惩罚者是宇智波带土时，他才会真正感受到被原谅。

**Author's Note:**

> 别问，问就是ed了。想开车，开不动。


End file.
